A Baby's Angel
by Artemis-Draconis-Sapphiris09
Summary: ON HOLD Harry is living the life he's always wanted with Draco that is until he gets his inheritance. Harry's inheritance is from the line of fallen angels. He lives to protect those he loves even the new people in his life. DMHP Salsh R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters they all belong to J.K.R

**Note**: This is a slash fanfic if you do not like guy/ guy pairings please do not read this.

Pairings: HP/DM, HGSS Ron is single for a good portion of this story

**Summary**:Harry is living the life he's always wanted that is until he gets his inheritance. Harry's inheritance is from the line of fallen angels. He lives to protect those he loves. His life takes a flip anda flop when he meets a young girl who is really attached to both Harry and Draco.

A Baby's Angel

(The Fallen)

Chapter 1

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called to him. "Harry, for god sake wake up!" she screeched pulling the covers off of Harry's slender body. Harry just rolled over onto his back sound asleep. Hermione glared at her friend, her glare turned into a smirk when an idea sparked into her head. She summoned a bucket of ice cold water and walked over to his bed. She held the bucket over his head with a shadowed crazy like smile and dumped the bucket onto Harry.

"Ahhh! Cold!" Harry shouted as he jumper out of the soaking bed. He looked around the room, it was pitch black. "Bloody hell Hermione, it's not even morning yet!" he snapped.

Hermione just smirked and went over to the curtains and pulled them open. The sun burned brightly into the room forcing the shadows away as the sun gazed on in.

"It's well passed morning Harry" she said with a smile as she made her way out the room and down stairs to the kitchen.

"Ok Ok I'll get up" he said grumbling about his loss of slumber. He looked around in his king sized, walk in closet for something to wear. His life had changed a lot since he moved into Grimuald Place. It took Harry ages to accept the fact that Sirius was gone and that he was now Lord of the manner. He selected a pair of tight leather pants and a slytherin green muscle shirt with a large silver snake on it. It had a saying in black letters that read "Fear The Snake Within". Everyone was down stairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Draco and Hermione were in an intense discussion on some sort of magical history. Ron was reading a Quidditch Magazine and Remus and the grouchy Potions Master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was drinking their tea quietly mulling things in their head. Remus had his usual depressed look and Severus had his infamous sneer. No one but Harry and Draco knew he was crushing on Hermione, but only Harry knew that she was crushing on the Potions Master.

"Oh, Harry you finally decided to get up" Hermione said with a fake innocent voice.

"Yeah no thanks to you" the grouchy Gryffindor replied. Hermione turned her nose on him with a snotty like attitude. "Drake care to join me on an outing? " Harry asked him.

Draco nodded

"Potter, do you really think it wise to go out by yourselves" Snape asked as he sipped at his tea. He peered at draco and Harry over his cup.

"Fine you can come with us" Draco said to him simply

"Now hold on I did not say that I would go" Snape protested

"Well seeing as everyone else is busy and you offered you have to "Draco challenged back.

Snape glared at draco "Merlin if you weren't my god son Draco" he said to him.

Draco smirked in victory. Harry chuckled at the potion masters sudden give in.

"Score one Draco, Greasy Git zero" Harry chuckled.

"Watch it Potter" Snape said to him in a threatening voice. "Hermione do you wish to accompany us?" he asked turning to the bushy haired girl.

"No thank you though" she replied as she straitened her robes. "I thought that I would stay here and keep Remus company" she replied to him with a smile.

_Merlin her smile is so intoxicating _Severus thought to himself.

"Alright Hermione see you when we get back" Harry said as he grabbed a robe and headed towards the fire place. Harry grabbed a handful of the green floo powder and shouted "Leaky Cauldron" in a flash of bright green light he had vanished. One by one the last two fallowed behind.

Diagon Alley

After stopping by the Leaky Cauldron the group walked around Diagon Alley for a while.

"Oh I am so glad to be out of that stuffy house" Harry said clinging to his mate. "Draco is there anything you want while we are here?" he asked

Draco looked down at Harry and smirked "Other than you no" Harry just smiled and clung tighter to Draco.

"What about you Sev?" Harry asked "aren't you suppose to be telling 'Mione your feelings for her soon?" Harry asked in a teasing voice.

"That's none of your concern Potter" Severus growled "But if you must know yes" he said to him

"Oh hey I got an idea!" Harry exclaimed "What about when me and Draco go on out anniversary date this Friday, you ask Hermione out as well, we'll do a double date, that way you won't be by yourself and make a complete idiot out of yourself" Harry said bluntly with a smile.

"Yeah that would be great don't you think Sev?" Draco asked chuckling.

Snape looked reluctant to accept the proposal. "Very well I suppose" he said agreeing after moments of thought.

"Great "Harry said excitedly. "Now that that's settled you need to get her something to show her you mean it. Now come on" Harry said dragging both Draco and the protesting potions master to Gringotts. Harry told them to stay right where they were while he went down to Sirius's vault. Harry returned fifteen minutes later and handed Severus a black bag.

"What's this?" Severus asked Harry.

Harry just smiled and said "Open it and see"

Severus opened up the pouch and dumped the contents into his hand. Out fell a necklace with two gold and ruby flowers on it and an emerald one that turned black or diamond.

"Harry, where on earth did you get this?" Draco astonished at the beauty of the necklace.

"I have my ways Mr.Draconis" Harry teased in a girlish voice. He turned to face Severus "Sev, I give you this special locket to you so you can give it to my dear friend Hermione, so be kind to her or face my wrath "Harry said seriously.

Draco smiled slightly "Harry, you may not know this but Uncle Sev loves Hermione" he said snaking his arms around Harry's waist. "He loves her the way you and I love each other" he continued, kissing his lovers neck.

"Mmm…I know Dragon I know" Harry said. "I just don't want Mione hurt, so stop, you're making me hurt" He said to Draco, who just noticed Harry's very hard erection.

"Alright alright, so love, are you ready to go home?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry looked at him in shock.

"You of all people should know I like to spend money" He said as

"Yes the wizarding worlds 3rd richest man alive loves to spend money. He owns his own Quidditch shop, stadium and the most popular Pub in all of London. "Severus stated. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"So my lovely little Lion where to next?" Draco asked.

"To my friend Ali's place, I met her not too long ago when I was shopping around" He said "She runs an Orphanage, I thought I'd give her some financial help" Harry told them. He walked hand in hand with his mate to the place that would soon change his life.

Author

Tell me what you think of this story so far. I'll have the chap up soon if you like it. But it might not be for a while going out of town friday


	2. Chapter 2

A Baby's Angel

Chapter 2

Harry , Draco and the grumpy potions master finally arrived at the orphanage. It took them about an hour to get there. They walked into the front office after landing their brooms on the front door step.

"Ali" Harry called looking for his friend

"I'm in the back" a girlish voice called

The three of them walked into the back where the kids rooms where and there was Alianna attending to one of the kids.

"Alianna!" Harry squealed as he hugged his friend

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed "It's so good to see you" she said to him "Haven't I told you over and over, about calling me Alianna?" she said with a playful glare.

Harry chuckled "That if I ever wish to live another day to fuck Draco I'd keep my mouth shut" he recited

"Very good" she smirked at him "You're a slow learner but at least you managed to remember that" she teased.

"Hello Ali" Draco said with a smile

"Hi Draco" she said , she looked over at Snape

"Don't mind him he's my guardian , Severus Snape " Draco said Ali just waved.

"So what brings you two all the way here?" she asked as she shooed the kids out to the playground in the back yard.

"This" Harry said pulling out a wizards check for 5,000,000 Galleons.

"Sweet Merlin Harry!" Ali exclaimed

"You've done so much for me since…well you know" he said "so I wanted to give you something back to you" Harry explained.

"Oh thank you so much" she said to him tears were forming in her blue eyes "But how? You are only 15" she said to him

"I;, one of his guardians so he can do with it what he pleases as long as a guardian signs approval , plus there's nothing to really stop him either way " Severus said to her flatly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Harry! " she exclaimed hugging him tightly

"Ali can't- breath" he said between gasps

"Oh sorry Harry " Ali said.

"Yes, as sweet and charming as this event is, Mr. Potter has other engagements" Severus said in his teacher like voice.

"alright alright" Harry said sighing as the group headed to the door. He waved good bye as the Gryffindor and two Slytherins headed back to the Manor. It was seven when the two of them arrived back at Grimuald Place.

"Ahh…finally, Harry I swear if given the chance you could buy out every store in Hogesmeade" Draco teased

"Haha very funny Draco " Harry said as he walked in "It's awfully dark where is-"

"Surprise!"

Harry stopped in the door way surprised to see his closest friends , the Weasly family and a few of his Professors .

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he walked over to his friends

"Come now love I'm sure you didn't forget your own birthday" Draco said popping out a red velvet box.

Everyone had a big ear-to-ear grin on their faces, knowing what was going to happed, even Remus and Severus had a small smile on. Draco bent down on a knee.

"Harry, my love you have been there for me through thick and thin, every year you face Him risking your life, after my step fathers down fall you took me in, you didn't trust me but you took me in and needless to say we fell in love. No words can express how much I love you. We bonded in so many ways so I ask you, in front of our friends and family Harry, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Draco asked.

By then Harry was in full water works as every one awaited his reply. "Draco I- I-"

CLIFFHANGER WOOT reply to this and tell me what ya think I'd like to thank the one person Kilala babe for replying to my story. It mite take me a while to finish up some stories because I cant be on everyday cuz school started not to long ago but yea hop you


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Last Chapter:

Everyone had a big ear-to-ear grin on their faces, knowing what was going to happed, even Remus and Severus had a small smile on. Draco bent down on a knee.

"Harry, my love you have been there for me through thick and thin, every year you face Him risking your life, after my step fathers down fall you took me in, you didn't trust me but you took me in and needless to say we fell in love. No words can express how much I love you. We bonded in so many ways so I ask you, in front of our friends and family Harry, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Draco asked.

By then Harry was in full water works as every one awaited his reply. "Draco I- I-"

* * *

A Baby's Angel

Chapter 3

"Yes Dragon, Yes!" Harry exclaimed as he kissed Draco on the lips. His friends around him cheered "Congratulations" had exploded from the crowed. He turned to his friends and the people around him.

"You knew didn't you?!" Harry questioned.

"Maybe. But we couldn't spoil it for you now could we?" Remus said with a true smile they hadn't been seen in forever. Harry just smiled and hung on to his fiancée as he placed a ring around his finger. Harry was in smiles all throughout the party , never leaving Draco's side except when he slipped off to the bathroom to wash his burning face and the cold sweat away. He later on started getting sick. Draco was talking to Remus , Severus, and the headmaster when he noticed Harry wasn't by his side, or anywhere else to be seen.

"Pardon me Sev , Remus , Headmaster , I will return soon" he said walking upstairs to Harry's room. "Harry?" he called as he looked around his love's room.

"In here Drake" Harry replied , fallowing his voice Draco found his mate with his head on the sink. His hair was soaking wet.

"Are you ok love?" Draco asked his mate with worry in his voice.

"Yeah I', alright Dragon, I just feel a little strange" he said _'yeah and I'm in agonizing pain _'he said in his head . Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pilling him upright to his chest.

"Maybe it's all the excitement getting to you" he said to Harry softly as he felt his head ."You do seem a little warm" Draco muttered. "Come downstairs I'll get you something "

On the way to the kitchen Harry stopped in his tracks. The room looked all fuzzy and swimming, he didn't hear his guest leave with the exception of Dumbledore, Severus , Remus and Hermione. He dropped to his knees a split second later as his body exploded in sharp , stabbing pain. His chest tightened as he struggled to breath _What's happening to me! _Harry screamed in his head as his voice failed him "Draco!" he exclaimed in a strangled cry. Harry felt himself changing his hair grew longer his eyes bigger and brighter. His lips fuller body slim but with a strong build and his hands grew softer but his nails sharper than a razor. Harry could feel his teeth being pulled at as they grew, and his body changed. His focus grew hazy , going in and out of focus, Suddenly the pain stopped and he stopped flinching and cringing in pain.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly "Are you ok love?"

Harry stood up "Why is everything so hazy?" he muttered he took off his glasses, Hermione gasped

"Sweet Merlin!" she stared at him in an awed shock "Harry go look at yourself "

Harry raised a brow in confusion. He felt a tingling warm and a very strong sexual urge as he heard Draco gasp he was emanating a large wave of heat and lust at Harry's new appearance. He kept a straight face as he stood up and steadily walked to a near by mirror. He had changed. He had gotten sexier . _Woah I am so sexy! _Harry said to himself as he admired his new look in the crystal mirror.

"Ah I see you have finally awakened to your new elvin inheritance" Dumbledore said.

Harry snapped his neck around "What do you mean?" He asked slyly getting upset. "You knew more about my parents before Voldemort killed them and you didn't bother to tell me?!" he roared as his energy started cracking in the air. His energy had gotten out of control and hit Remus in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall with a sickening crunch , knocking him unconscious.

"Harry stop it this instant!" Dumbledore said sternly at Harry through his half mooned spectacles. Harry turned to the voice that was talking to him , his pupils were dilated like a wild beast. His fangs and claws longer and sharper than they were before.

"Harry" Draco said walking to him "Calm down so we can explain. I'm just like you, and there's a reason too but you must calm down " Draco said in a firm voice looking Harry in the eye as he dropped all the spells and enchantments that were on him. His silver hair grew longer past his butt down to his knees his body grew taller and slightly slimmer with his shoulders broad. His lips were round and full yet pale and luscious . His ears were resembled that of an elf , just like Harry's. Draco sent Harry a wave of energy to calm him down.

"Harry are you ok now?" You keep this up and you'll really hurt people or possibly kill someone" Draco said "Like Remus"

Harry looked over to his other godfather, he was laying unconscious almost dead looking.

"I-I did that?" Harry asked snapping back to reality.

"Yes and you almost hit Hermione" Snape said in a fierce voice placing a protective arm around her.

Harry looked around the room and back to Draco "Draco I am so sorry " Harry mumbled into Draco's shoulder as he tried to keep himself together.

"It's alright , I suppose we owe you an explanation: Draco said. "You were born in the Gryffindor Kingdom to the King and Queen of that realm James and Lily Potter . They weren't Ordinary witches or wizards they were elves with very special powers similar to that of normal witches and wizards. They could separate there power into either Elf power or Wizardry. They got married and had you but what they did not know was that your birth was foreseen, it was foretold. The people had planned on killing you , knowing you'd bring misfortune to the lands. "Your parents had planned on marrying you off to me, I was born roughly 2 years before you were , your parents had agreed to join their kingdom with mine, the Slytherin Serpinte Kingdom. Our blood is mixed with Elvin , Wizardry and you maybe even Veela ." Draco paused for a second and sighed as he brushed his hair out of his face. "Anyways having veela Elvin and wizarding powers makes you immortal. You have heightened senses, agility and strength. You Harry are meant for great things as I'm sure you know , with me by your side of course. Voldemort is coming to power there's no doubt about that but with me , the professors and everyone else who cares about you , you'll be alright. I promise" Draco said. "I know it seems confusing but time will make things clear have patience love" he said brushing a strand of hair our of Harry's eyes. "dose it seem hard to understand?" Harry Draco asked softly

Harry looked up at Draco , their green and silver eyes meeting "At first I didn't believe magic existed or that I was part of a prophecy, so I'll believe just about anything now. I mean I'm not in the slightest way pleased about all this." Harry said "But there's nothing I can do and anything not told was for my own good" Harry said with a slightly depressed sigh.

"Who are you and what have you done with Potter. The annoying and insolent one" Severus asked not believe anything he just heard

"Yes, Harry's never been so mature " Hermione giggled "No offense" she added quickly seeing the glare he was giving her,

"I do believe that veela and Elvin bloodlines come with maturity and wise decision making am I right Draco?" Dumbledore said

"Yes you are right , we cone with sophisticated minds when we are reintroduced to our inheritance" Draco said.

"Now that that's all settled, what next?" Snape asked

"It's awfully quiet" Hermione muttered looking around at Harry.

"Yeah it -Oh lord Remus!" Harry cried running over to him checking his vitals. "Oh Merlin Draco, I can't feel his pulse" Harry cried slightly panicked "Remus you can't die . You can't leave me you're the only family I have left" Harry said crying. Minutes had passed and nothing had changed. Remus was motionless and lifeless. Harry let our an inhumane wail as he fell over Remus's body , covering it with his own , as if protecting him and not letting anyone near. Harry cried hard, turning himself red. He wished with all his might that Remus would come back. Harry's golden body had stated pulsating energy waves. He was transferring life energy into his godfather, steadily bringing him back to life. Remus gasped taking a big breath of air. He didn't wake up but he was alive. Harry let out a sigh of relief and blacked out.

"Harry!" Draco cried. It was the last thing Harry heard as he slipped into a deep darkness.

Authors Note: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I write as I go and I;ve been so busy with school ect.. that I didnt have time to write , I', updating my other HP fic as soon as I can please R&R


	4. Author Alert

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in well over a month but it's getting close to finals so I don't know but I'm going on Christmas break in about a week or two then I will try to update my stuff alright? Also on Friday I am making it a priority to get some of the next chapter up and running alright? Have any questions email me or whichever email is on my account 

Artemis


End file.
